


The Party's Not Over

by LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou



Series: Let's Work Together, But Apart. [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bets & Wagers, Fun, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou/pseuds/LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou
Summary: Valentine's dead. Time for everyone to party at the Hunter's MoonWho won the bet on when Malec would get back together?Part of the "Let's Work Together, But Apart" series.  Events will make more sense if you read from the beginning.





	The Party's Not Over

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this one. There will be one more installment. Thank you to everyone who has followed this series. I truly appreciate it. 
> 
> Let me know if you guess correctly on who won the bet. 
> 
>  
> 
> Much love.

Valentine was finally dead. The Shadow World could rest easy, at least for one night. Magnus looked around the room. He saw the people who had become family to him smiling and chatting with each other. They were relaxed for the first time since he met them. Magnus felt eyes on him. Alec noticed him from across the Hunter's Moon. He was lucky to have an attentive boyfriend, even in a crowd Alec only had eyes for him. 

With a smile, Magnus made his way to his friends. Luke was in the middle of a story when he noticed him. The excitement in the werewolf's voice took Magnus by surprise when he said,

"The High Warlock of Brooklyn is here. Party has officially started." 

"Ah, Lucian, I see you had a head start. Watch out for him, Biscuit. He's an affectionate drunk."

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus from behind and left a soft kiss on the top of the warlock's head.

"Babe, you seem to forget how affectionate you are when drunk."

Luke chuckled, "You seem to have mixed up the word affectionate with horny."

"Werewolf, you don't know the half of it. You should have seen him in the 60's and 70's. The free love movement was the best time for our "free-wheeling" bisexual." 

"Oh hush you. Decades-old and still a grumpy teenager." 

Magnus looked over at Raphael. He knew the sullen vampire wasn't big on parties, but he took his role as the clan leader seriously. Isabelle was standing next to him. The mischevious look in Izzy's eye made Magnus a tad uneasy. He wasn't sure what she was about to say. 

"So, we need to settle the bet. I believe I won. I knew Malec would get back together before the war was over." 

With the topic of Magnus' past sexual experiences, he was sure she'd make a sexual joke. Both Magnus and Alec looked at each other, confused, "Malec?"

Izzy shrugged, "The combination of your names. It's a mundane thing Clary taught me."

"Alright. Who won the bet? Who knew me, and Alexander enough to guess correctly?"

"We all know where I stand. Clary thought it wouldn't be until after the war was over. You'd have time to fall back in love. Jace assumed you'd never get back together, ever the pessimist." 

Raphael spoke up, "I keep telling you guys, they never broke up. I know Bane. He can be self-destructive, but he never turns up the opportunity to be manipulative."

"Raphael, my dear boy, please explain your logic?" 

"Magnus, in all the years I've known you, you've never played lapdog to anyone. A truly heartbroken Magnus would have been knee deep in the finest whiskey and in the company of at least three hookers by the time of the meeting."

"Hey, I resent that, Santiago. I don't pay for sex. People give it willingly." 

Raphael put his hands up in defense while the group was in fits of laughter, "I apologize, two hookers."

When Magnus moved a step towards him without leaving Alec's arms, Raphael mirrored him. Magnus was sure the group would assume a fight would break out. Their friendship was always peculiar. They were able to get across in looks where many needed words. Gone was that 15-year old boy, but fragments of him remained. He smiled,

"You're only half right, as usual. It would take four centuries worth of alcohol to heal from that heartbreak. My precious Alexander." 

"Dios mío, Lightwood. You're forbidden to die. If I have to spend the next three centuries listening to him talk about you, I might kill him myself."

Magnus glanced back at Alec who was smiling, "I'll do my best, but I can't make any promises. I'd never leave Magnus willingly."

The vampire groaned in response. Isabelle and Clary, who he almost forgot were even there interrupted. Shadowhunters were always impatient when they wanted information.

"That doesn't answer our question, who won the bet?"  
"We know it isn't Jace. So tell us."

Alec tightened his hold around Magnus' waist. Magnus melted into Alec's chest. How was the answer not obvious?

"If we must spell it out for you, ladies. Raphael won the bet. We never broke up. Your brother decided to protect me. He had me side with the Seelie Queen. Her realm could protect me from Valentine. But we all know how the story ended." 

The girls groaned, "Seriously, Alec." 

"I told you once, Shadowhunters. Never underestimate a vampire." 

Alec nudged Izzy, teasingly pushing her closer to Raphael. 

"It serves you right, little sister, for betting on my heartbreak."  
"I was betting on your eventual happiness, big brother." 

Magnus smirk, "Semantics, dear Isabelle."

He noticed most of the others had retreated for either private conversations or more alcohol. That left him, Raphael, Izzy, and Alec. Magnus wasn't sure when in his long life he felt this loved. It wasn't just Alec, he had a small family amongst the ragtag team of Shadowhunters, and Downworlders. Only two of them were immortal as he was. They didn't die today, but Magnus knew that mortal life was fleeting. One needs to cherish every moment. 

"Babe, where are you? You're somewhere else entirely," 

Alexander. Magnus knew he was one in a million. This man was the one he would stay up late wondering if such a person existed. All the times Camille tore his heart to shreds no longer mattered. Alec loved him, regardless of how little he knew. They had so much to work on, between him being the Head of the Institute, and Magnus being the High Warlock. Effort. He knew Alec would put in the time. 

He rotated in his boyfriend's arms, so they faced each other. The warlock brought up his left hand to thumb at Alec's cheekbone.

"I was thinking about you and how much I love you. You mean so much to me, Alexander."

"I love you too, Magnus. The past week has been a crazy ride." 

"Darling, speaking of riding. I think we should head out." 

Alec looked confused, "The party's not over. You love parties." 

"Ah, but Alexander there are things I love more than parties. Such as your body under mine for the first time in days." 

"Dios mío," Raphael groaned. "Get out of here before you make someone vomit." 

Magnus had once again forgotten the others were still in earshot.

"My, my, Raphael. I think that has been the best idea you've had in decades. Come on, Alexander. We don't want to scar the children." 

He watched as Alec's cheeks flushed. People who didn't know the boy would assume it was from the alcohol, but Magnus knew. He knew that Alec was slightly embarrassed.

"Come on, love. Let's go home."  
"Magnus, anywhere you go is my home."

Yeah, this boy was going to be the death of him. Magnus would never be the same after Alexander Lightwood. After the past week, he knew they were better together than apart. Magnus looked into the sincerest eyes he'd ever seen. 

"Alexander, I love you."  
"I love you too, Magnus." 

Magnus leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. He would be eternally grateful for having a boyfriend like Alec. What he lacked in relationship experience, he made up with passion and effort. He needed to leave this bar. Magnus was tired of sharing Alec after the days they were forced apart.

"Ready to go home, darling."  
"I'll follow you anywhere, babe."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise."


End file.
